


pitfall

by mady (kearuff)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Getting Together, M/M, fluff maybe, idk man...kinda speed typing and i have no beta shriekks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/mady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi just falls harder than everyone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitfall

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of really rushed and i swear i dont have beta to make it more bearable to read, so yeah im sorry for the errors ;_;

iwaizumi doesnt mind being second, it comes naturally to him the second shittykawa comes into his life and commands it. he isn't demanding boy in the first place, even when he reaches 5, he can tell which mood his mother is currently in and when he cant hold it much longer he would hold his mother's hand and silently ask for the newest candy all his friends are talking about. or toys and new console. and it stops there, because afterwards he would feel guilty and kind of ungrateful. 

when he's 7, the oikawas move in to their neighbourhood and the neighbours pay a visit here and then, bringing welcoming goods and receiving something too in return. iwaizumi's mother also plans to visit them and as a polite child and a curious one he follows in, only after the rumour which is the recently occupied house has a boy his age and the only thing he does is cry. iwaizumi frowns at the rumour and decides to judges the boy himself. the blue door opens and he hears pleasantry chatters and chatters and only stares at the the surrounding when mrs.oikawa lets them in. he hears whines over the stairs, recognizes the high pitch, concludes in that it must be that boy. until his mother drags him away to go home, he doesnt even see the boy's shadow. it feels weird, but he gulps down his dissappointment in silence.

two days into his summer holiday in second grade at elementary iwaizumi decides that swimming is out of option, the weather is the hottest of the year and he swears the popsicle melts the moment he grabs it from refrigerator. he doesnt mind though, it will only adds to reasons to take another stick without his mother's warning. the sparks of cicadas hunting and the promise of another spectacular fireworks lifts his mood up a whole to new degree. surely though, the sun is blinding too much to the eyes, their skin turns red and every mother whines about freckles on their children's skins, especially girls. iwaizumi doesnt know much about freckles and doesnt care, he only cares that the pond's water must be hot too, so, nope, no swimming, more popsicle and ice cream and watermelon. but there will be festives that follow and everything just cant degrade his mood.

except oikawa tooru. 

the first time iwaizumi sees him is at the curb on his way to the pond(he grabs his fishing net and a glass box and hums the new popular pokemon's tune). the small figure doesnt quite make a noise, iwaizumi doesnt notice him until he hears a faint sniff and something moves in his vision. he looks down and finds the boy, curled up on his knees and apparently no one is nearby. it takes him two second to put two together and assumes he must be crying. iwaizumi inches closer, waits a moment to let the boy notices his presence himself. it takes too long because the boy is so deep in his misery and dwells in them like an expert. the rumour must be true. iwaizumi begins to scowl. that is until the boy finally scrunches up his eyes with his palm and looks up, cheeks flushing, a hint of freckles on his nose, wide hazel eyes that someday in the future will be iwaizumi's most favorite color. he takes a pity to the boy, but this kind of comforting thing is not really his forte, so he just bluntly asks 

"what's your name?" 

the boy squints, as if checking whether iwaizumi is safe to talk to. "tooru. you?"

"hajime. why are you crying?" 

"i want to go home."  

iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at this. "then go home. are you lost?"

the crinkles around the boy's eyes start to show up again. he shakes his head. "no." 

"what do you mean? it's only in that corner, do you want me to walk you home?" 

he shakes his head again, more vigorously. "that is not home, hajime-chan. my home is not here."

_ah_ , iwaizumi thinks. _so that's it._ he rubs his nose at the prospect of ever moving out of this complex, frowns, feeling kind of let down. "then you just need to make it home," he mutters finally, instead of waiting for a reply he offers his right hand and continues, "come on, there are many new cicadas around the pond, you can help me find them."

.

when they fail to catch more than a handful cicadas, iwaizumi scowls and wants to throws a stone or two into the pond, but his right hand carries the net and the box containing the bugs while his other hand curls around tooru's right hand to take him home.

 

at the front of the blue door tooru lets his hand go and gives him his first shy, warm smile.

  

oikawa steals his friends faster than he initially thought. he knows by the brink of his first year moving in that all the girls fawn over him, iwaizumi can see oikawa enjoys it. the situation is a bit different for the boys though, there are some who admire him, but there are more who hate his guts and angry because he is too self-centered and some others because they are jealous the girl they like don't return their feelinsg because they all are occupied with making oikawa pleased. iwaizumi is a neutral party, or, to put it bluntly, he doesnt care about oikawa and his fangirls. but somehow he feels he is kind of angry whenever oikawa comes to him to whine, cry or other annoying things. iwaizumi doesnt know why oikawa thinks he is saint enough to endure his personality(because he always yells, so mean! everytime iwaizumi flicks his head), but the boy really has two personalities. the first is charming, all fake smiles and laughs in front of their friends and parents to gain their respect and hearts, it's not necessarily fake, but iwaizumi knows that those feelings never reflected in his eyes, it is a necessity he builds to make people notice him. the second is the version he shows only to people close to him, all complaints and whines, occassional smiles(and it reaches his eyes, iwaizumi realizes, along with the knot in his stomatch and something definitely flutters in his ribcage), somehow oikawa decides iwaizumi is in this part of circle, regardless of pinchess, forehead flicks he has received from him. needless to say, iwaizumi finds the latter version better.

 

 

at fifth grade he is watching kamen rider when oikawa stomps into his living room, grabs him by collar, excited about his newfound obsession, insists for him to come out and play with him. iwaizumi doesnt complice to his pleading until those annoying crinkles shows up. he doesnt want things to get out of hand or his mother accuses him for being bully. he scowls as he stands up and follows into the yard not far from his house, and waits. oikawa graces his curiosity with that shyness that always takes up his feature whenever he's feeling insecure, iwaizumi couldnt help soften up a bit. he notices the hands that holding something behind his back, and tries to neutral his expression to encourage the boy in front of him. oikawa smiles, still nervous, and reveals the treat. 

they spend the rest of evening to dig in about jumps and serves, just everything about volleyball.

 

 

they go to the same middle school, oikawa drags them both into joining volleyball club right away. He doesnt complain, he stopped complaining a week after oikawa first brought the ball and he is too now becoming more obsessed with the sports. Apparently their school is one of the powerhouses in sendai, there are advantages to it, but there is price to compensate for it too. iwaizumi slowly finds his rhythm more perfected in their ruthless practices, occassional sleep overs and camps here and there. it doesnt surprise him that oikawa becomes their regular setter in second year because iwaizumi is there when he asks coach to let him use the court after practice, makes iwaizumi caves in too and join him. they work hard together more than everyone else. oikawa works harder than him. he soon follows oikawa's path on becoming ace, and he doesnt tell this to everyone, especially oikawa, that he trusts him the most.

if he needs something more forceful than sun all he need is walk a couple blocks from his home and knocks the blue door which has already acquinted with his knuckles million times, more than any other boy his age in this complex. if he doesnt constantly blinded by oikawa's annoying demands and behavior he would realize that they're already bestfriends.

the fangirls now have more material to squeal over. oikawa actually is the best player in their school and no one would correct it. it is the truth. they grow up, and become more mature, but oikawa never one to hide his feeling of accomplishment to anyone. he shows them, and iwaizumi is there to slap his back and straighten up his goal, making everyone thinks of him kind of mother figure, with oikawa as whiny annoying son.

they dont know this, but oikawa has more than often dragged iwaizumi up at his lowest point. they dont know this because it is the second version of oikawa, the one he only reveals to iwaizumi, who does the deed. it feels kind of secrets, iwazumi thinks. the kind of secret that he likes to keep to himself.

 

iwaizumi comes to term that he is slowly but surely keeping another secret when oikawa receives his nth love letter in high school. It is something altoghether unfamiliar for him, the knot in his stomach or the urges to walk closer, to side his bang or just to touch his flushed cheeks, so he decides to ignore it. Oikawa is happy, he can tell, his eyes are sparkling because one more person, he says, actually notices him. Iwaizumi can only scowls, holding back _everyone notices you, shittykawa_ before he regret it. He asks iwaizumi to wait him after school a bit to go home together, he only nods. On their way home they would buy milk bread, oikawa humming to popular drama opening, while beside him, iwaizumi will eat the bread along with his secret.

turns out oikawa is not so much better at hiding his secret too. He dates a girl in their second year only to be dumped the following week. He comes to iwaizumi to sulk, but iwaizumi finds that he sulks more when he is being ignored by him. So he ignores him everytime. This has become a habbit, a routine he repeats until finally, on his 7th break up, iwaizumi can’t hold it anymore, grabs him and kisses him, for seconds, to shut him up.  

oikawa never pays any attention to girls more than necessary after that. Nor there’s any girlfriend.

there are though, fingers curled up together, head leaning into other’s shoulder, a lingering hug, and promise of another kiss, and another, another after that.

 

he moves into his new apartement the day after their silent break up for different universities. he doesnt cry, neither does oikawa. they stop texting each other, just because it feels right, just because he needs to move on, he needs to grow up. he continues volleyball, attends classes and makes friends. at night though, he doesnt stop sweating, having nightmare, and hides himself in crumpled sheets. he cant sleep, his breathing erratic, and he feels the whole world wouldn’t let him find his peace. he wakes up with bags under his eyes. 

there’s this girl in his english class that looks absolutely endearing, humble, and their preference matches. she’s not perfect, not the blinding sun and the absolute, stunning persona. Just the kind of girl iwaizumi needs. or so he thinks when he walks her home, stopping in front of her door and leans to kiss her. she has already closed her eyes when she feels something touches her forehead instead. to be honest, iwaizumi too, doesnt see it coming.

iwaizumi couldnt stop the rotten, ugly feeling inside his chest at his own apartement after he said those words.

 

 

there aren’t that much cars at this hour. the city is sleeping, tokyo lights flutter into the night, keeping it alive without soul. He puts on his jacket and pays the taxi. It is cold, he zips his jacket up to neck, although the chills up on his spine caused by entirely different reason. he steps up the stairs, groggily looks up the number. he coughes down the nervous, and rings the bell.

he can hear footsteps, loud grumbles inside, coming near the door, and braces himself. oikawa looks at him like a ghost, mouth agape. iwaizumi doesnt let the opportunity to slip, inches closer, to kiss him.

 

 

 

 

 

he can’t sleep, it is too hot for him to sleep, but he doesnt budge from his postition. the clock points at 6 in the morning, the bed is slighly damp from his sweat, and oikawa wouldn’t let him go. he needs to get up eventually, much earlier than usual because he needs to shave the five o clock shadow around his jaw. he looks down at his sleepy companion, his lover, thinking. there is something in the way oikawa languishes around him that makes his heart swell. 

everyone he knows who knows oikawa falls for him. either for his perfect serves, his persona, or just because he is oikawa. iwaizumi just falls harder than everyone else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
